How we'll move on
by Redfrenchfries
Summary: Elsa had been hit with something hot. Well, actually she's been hit with heat. Same with Leo. Leo's been hit with something cold. Now the both are polar opposites and have to find a way to live with their new lifestyle.
1. Chapter 1

Hello peoples! I have a new fanfic that I think you'll like! Enjoy while I make new chaps.! :{D

* * *

Why did it have to be this way?

What made it so wrong for me to love him? Was there a law of, 'you can only date someone until mommy tells you to' law? No. So why can I NOT date him?

Sorry about my overly big explosion. I just hate life right now. I love a boy and he loves me. But no! Rules. Stupid rules.

Sorry again. Really, I should just tell you the story now. The awful Romeo and Juliet story. Yes, it's that dramatic. I know.

To start things off, I'm Elsa. A sixteen year old girl who just moved to camp half blood.

Camp is pretty awesome. Really. We always play capture the flag and have fun times to make memories with.

Anna is dating  
Kristoff, son of Hermes. Anna is the only daughter of Athena that has red hair, (surprisingly she is really smart) and I am daughter of Khione. It sucks really 'cause mom is a jerk. But let's not get on that subject just yet.

My satyr friend, Clyde, is great. He has been here for me and him and I are like, close. To top things off, I'm an ADD freak and a snow one too. I make things snow too much. I'll wake up in mornings and have piles of snow; or have it snow on my bed. Sometimes I wake up with a runny nose. But that's not the point.

I have pure white hair and icy blue eyes. I am very pale and boring. I only make things snow. It's not the greatest thing in the world.

Okay, so on with the whole, 'why did it have to be this way' thing. Now you're in for a treat!

It all started off with a good morning. I awoke in my cold ice covered bed and my hair was like a rats nest. I looked like Hades in the morning. (Which I don't wanna see). But anyways ... When I left my cabin in my CHB shirt, jeans, and Vans' shoes, I headed straight to Anna and Christof.

"Anna, stop making out with Kristoff. You're starting to creep me out," I said and winked at Kristoff.

She glared at me. I shot a smile back and did the whole, "click click" thing that you do to get a horse going. It was funny. The looks in their faces were priceless.

I walked to the breakfast pavilion. I took my food and made an offering to mom.

"Mom," I mumbled. "Thanks for everything that you do. You're the greatest!" I sarcastically said.

I sat down in my regular seat. By myself. Of course.

But then I saw him. I mean I saw Leo. He was wearing black shoes and a shirt in Spanish. His jeans were baggy and his curly black hair was ratty as usual.

As he walked by I stared. He was so cute. He was just so special like me. He has fire powers; I have ice powers. But fire and ice do not mix, so I must tuck that thought away.

Anyways...

Leo winked at me. His eyes twinkled and I gawked. I probably looked like a creep. But he just smiled. I looked over at the other tables filled with campers all in orange shirts.

"Uh... Leo!" I said and ran over to him.

"Hey Elsa," he said and stopped.

I stuttered. "Uh... Do you wanna—" I couldn't finish.

He laughed saying, "Hey, um... Wanna walk to archery with me?"

I nodded dreamily. We walked to the class where Chiron was teaching new beginners to shoot. I looked up in the sky and saw some vultures swooping above camp boarders. I looked back down at the ground.

Leo got us some bows and arrows. He gave me one with a deer carved in it and when I took hold of it; it turned to ice and was clear.

"It happens to all of us with powers." Leo said and his bow caught flame.

I looked at him. He brought back the string and aimed his arrow. The string was turning red and his fingers got red as well.

I took hold of the bow and string just as Leo did. The string was strong and was hard to pull back. My fingers became colder and the arrow wouldn't last any longer. My fingers let go and the arrow caught ice. It zoomed so fast and pierced the target. The whole thing exploded and ice flew everywhere. It started to snow and I blushed a cold red face. Leo looked at the fluffy frozen drops in his hair. Then set his arrow in position and shot.

The arrow was in fire and I could smell the smoke burning the feathers.

"Leo?" I said and he looked at me.

"Yes?" He asked as his arrow melted the snow. Leo started playing with gears in his pocket.

"I—I sort of," I stuttered. "Never mind!" I said and ran. But Leo caught my hand.

Bum bump!

That was my heart. That was the sound of a cold heart starting to thaw. Our hands both caught power. His was frozen, mine was burned. I ripped away and ran.

The tears running down my cheeks froze on my cold face.

You know what too? For the first time in a while: my heart was warm.

It was evening and all classes were done. My last one was the history of the gods; yata, yata, yata. And now was capture the flag. Oh boy am I ready. I've been pumped up for this moment for hours upon hours.

I went over to Piper.

"Hey, um... I know you hate doing hair and makeup, but could you put my hair in a ponytail?" I asked ridiculously.

She nodded.

"Sorry," I said. "But I don't know how to get a stupid thing in my hair."

She laughed. "There you go. Let's head off to the other campers and Chiron," Piper insisted.

We walked over to the teams. I was put on the red team. Red was ten cabins, and blue was ten cabins. I slipped on my helmet. But before I put it on; when I took hold of the hat, it froze. Everyone stared at me.

"Sorry..." I whimpered.

They all got back to doing their regular things.

I looked at the other team. Anna and Kristoff were on a team. But I wasn't with them. I wasn't with Leo either.

"Okay campers," Chiron announced. "Get in your positions."

We skittered away. I looked at Percy and Jason. We had powerful people. What could go wrong?

"Okay," Jason said, "Apollo, you'll go up in the trees by the blue teams flag and by ours. Percy, go by any body of water." Jason finished everyone but me.

"Oh, uh... Elsa. Um... You—you can—"

Percy said, "Go get the other teams flag. Freeze everyone, and everything in sight."

I felt a little better that Percy wanted me to do a big job. That made me happy.

Now the game began.

I wished pass campers freezing every path I stepped on. My silky white hair blew behind my shoulders as I ran. When I had to cross a stream, instead of jumping or freaking out: I walked on it. Every footstep was making the water freeze.

"Stop right there!" Yelled a voice from behind me.

I turned my head slowly and saw who it was.

"Anna, don't. Please," I pleaded.

She drew her dagger.

"Fight me Elsa. I'm not a child anymore. I need to prove my strength to the other campers." Anna demanded.

I hesitated. "I'm to powerful and I don't wanna hurt you. So just leave me alone."

She thought fast and ran towards me. If she wanted to fight me, I guess I'll give her one.

I jumped back as she struck. A cool breeze swept through the air in every movement I made. My mind was spinning like a Wheel of Fortune wheel. Then I knew what could stop her.

Sorry Anna, I thought.

I the raised my hands and ice danced around my fingers.

Whack!

I froze her feet. She struggled and tried pulling her legs. But it was no use. She was frozen to the ground. But then her dagger started tearing away my powerful ice. I didn't wanna do this, but I froze her torso, all the way up to her shoulders.

I waved goodbye and ran to the other side if the woods.

Finally I was at the flag. But this was all to easy. I got passed by everything and everyone to fast. Then I heard some noise in the bushes and trees behind me.

"Hello?" I asked shifting in circles.

More ruffled movement came for the bushes. I got a little nervous. Ice and snow began dancing around my fingers, swirling around my hands.

"I have loaded hands. Stand down!"

Someone jumped out and tackled me down. We fell down a hill and I couldn't see who was fighting me. When we were in an open spot if moonlight; it was Leo.

"L-Leo?" I stuttered.

He laughed but got more serious. The ice around my hands melted. He drew a hammer out of this bag around his waist.

"Sorry Elsa. But you can't get our flag." Leo said

He charged at me. I dodged, sidestepped, and ducked as the hammer swung at me. I was getting frustrated and mad. I felt a bolt of adrenalin go through me and ice froze my hands.

"Go away Leo!"

He threw his hammer down and drew his fire. I looked astonished because if fire shot me; I'd probably die.

"C'mon. Fight me Elsa," he insisted.

In moonlight I was strong. Very strong. And we were both feeling the heat/ice through our bones. My power felt stronger than ever. My heart had gone cold again. No more warm beats. They were cold just as my powers.

He shot the ground right by my feet. Fire burned and crackled in a ring. I drew my hands and shot ice but he dodged. My brain was turning in circles and I needed a plan.

"Come Elsa. Is that all you got?" He yelled as I moved behind a tree.

I breathed hard and took a deep breath. I tilted my head and shot ice at his feet. Before it could hit him, Leo moved.

"I know you're out here!" Leo yelled.

I started cold. But you know me. The cold really never bothered me anyways. But I was cold. Ever since Leo touched me I was warm. I was more happy and all that crap. But now I was cold again.

"Get away!" I yelled and came out from my hiding spot.

A hot burning sensation went through me as I shot my ice. When I looked down at my feet and looked back at Leo: I was in flames and he was in ice.

**HOPE YOU ENJOY the chapter. It was a thought that if Elsa and Leo got hooked up that they would have to figure things out. Who knows? Just a THOUGHT right!**

**-RFF- **


	2. How we'll move on ch 2

"Ahhh!" I screamed. My whole body was in flames. Leo was getting frosted and was becoming pale. I looked at my hands and they were turning black. The whole inside of m was like a hot coal. Every muscle was stiff and hot.

"Leo!" I attempted to scream as his hair turned white and his eyes became blue.

I heard a horse. Probably Chiron. I heard campers screaming. My vision was black and I fell onto the hard earth.

"Uhhhh," I wined and tried sitting up.

"Don't move. Your ribs are badly wounded and you—you—" said a voice. My eyes fluttered.

"What? Do I look so bad that you can't even describe me?" I asked and lay my head back on my pillow, eyes open.

A girl with bright blue eyes and red hair looked over at my face. It was Anna of course.

"You look really good. At first though you looked like a burnt potato chip with rust on ya. But now you look normal like me!"

I was confused.  
Normal? I wondered.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

She laughed. "You have a nice tan. Your hair is dark and so are your eyes," Anna replied. I was in shock.

"What about Leo?" I asked.

"Oh he looked like you. He has silky white hair. Icy blue eyes," Anna picked at her teeth with a toothpick and threw it on the ground.

I felt warm. My skin was indeed tanner than before and I did have dark red hair. I eased myself up and looked at Leo on the other side of me. He indeed was pale and was breathing cold snowflakes out of his nose and mouth. I know what happened now. We exchanged powers. When he shot me I absorbed his fire and when I shot him, he absorbed my ice. We had crossed over our powers.

"What is this feeling? It's so cold Kristoff," I heard Leo mumble.

"It's cold. Trust me. It's the feeling if coldness. Elsa is hot. I mean— I mean she's firey warm," he replied blushing.

I laughed brushing my red hair away from my face. I smoothed back my bangs and sighed. I was so relived I was alive and okay. I mean; if I wasn't okay how would I even be alive?

"How's Elsa?" Leo asked. Kristoff laughed and replied,

"I told you. She's fine. And she's been groaning about you in her sleep."

My face flushed red and slowly moved back into my covers. How embarrassing.

"Thanks Elsa," Leo laughed.

I smiled back a deep breath. Everything is A-Okay. I would tell myself.

"You look all better too as your new self than your old self. You have much more color and you look—you look like an—um," Anna said.

"Just don't. And thank you." I said and sat up for my bed; legs dangling over. "Well, I'm ready to get up and moving. I've had enough—"

"No! You can't! Chiron said you need more ambrosia. He also said that you're—" I cut Anna off.

"Shut up. I'm fine. Just hand some crutches and I'll be good," I said and pointed over to some wooden crutches.

Anna hesitated but got up and gabbed them. I took hold of them. My foot really hurt too for some reason. "Ouch! What in the name of Zeus happened to my foot?" I asked sitting back down on a bed.

"Oh, uh... Leo sort of shot down at that foot," she pointed at my left foot, "so that's why I gave you crutches. I would've put you in a wheelchair if not for your foot."

I laughed, "That makes no sense what-so-ever." Anna sighed and helped me up again.

"Oh, and uh... Dad is here." She said. I was in shock so much I feel to the ground.

"D—dad? No. Don't bring him here," I pleaded. "I look like crap." I started to remember my childhood. How I was treated was great. He made me feel like an ice princess that matters.

"Dad is coming!" She yelled for joy.

I looked down at my feet. My actual dad is coming to see me! This is huge! I smiled and Anna helped me again for the third time. I waddled over to the door with Anna under my shoulder. Leo was helped by Kristoff and we headed outside. I looked up by Thalia's pine tree and saw dad. My heart raced and I wanted to too. I tried to escape Anna's grasp, but she caught my hands an arms.

"Elsa!" Dad called waving his hands. I sprung out of Anna's arms and limped toward him while everyone chased after me. Dad looked same as usual. His hair perfectly cut. And his white smiled. Not to mention the creases in his face from smiling so much. This was same old same old dad.

"D—dad!" I yelled and ran into him. He at first looked at my fiery red hair then at my dark eyes. My head had a bruise on the left side from my fall.

"I know I look stupid an utterly retarded," I blushed, "but it's same me. Nothing has changed beside my looks."

Dad chuckled. "You look..." He hesitated. "You look great!"

We both laughed. "Shut up!" I punched his chest away. "I look like banged up and bandaged poop!"

Anna couldn't help but laugh at that. Leo and Kristoff laughed almost to the ground: though I don't see what was that funny?

"Well I just wanted to stop by and"—loud sounds were coming from the east—"Um... I'll talk to you all soon!" He yelled over the sounds of vultures.

"Dad! Run!" I yelled as they swooped down and almost grabbed him.

But my first instinct to do was to shoot ice. But instead, a huge wave of heat and fire went through me. Fire crackled around my hair and my clothes steamed. I smoked those vultures like grilled chicken! Boy were they burnt too!

"Holy—" Leo hollered. Then a vulture swooped down unexpectedly and picked dad up with its claws.

"Dad!" Anna and I screamed not in unison. I tried to pull down on it legs, but it was to heavy.  
My father was gone in less than five minutes. I fell to the ground, knees and shoulders snaking. My trembling hands moved to my face and I sobbed. Leo bent down by me. He looked sad. He looked at me with concern not only about dad; but I had a feeling about what just happened.

"Elsa," he said laying his hand on my back. It sizzled and I felt freezing. Ice danced around my back and I almost would if froze if not for fire.

"Sorry..." I laughed a weak laugh and signaled for him to continue. "Um—uh sorry I didn't step in. I could helped save your dad," now he was making himself guilty.

"No, it's not your fault." I choked back the sobs and curse words I was thinking of those birds.

Leo sighed and I leaned on his shoulder. His head slowly, but finally lay on my head. Now we watch as the last bits of sunrise become daylight. As tears escaped and ran down my cheeks, Leo's head removed itself from mine. He used his blue jacket sleeve and cleared the tears off my face. He got up the held out his hand in front of me. I grasped his cold hand, he swung me up. No matter the pain, the feeling if the ice freezing my palm: I did not let go.

Days had passed by and I did unnormal things since I had fire. But something inside of me jut wouldn't leave. It was a feeling of a warm heart; or maybe that I let monstrous Greeks myths get dad.

I walked over to Chiron who was shooting some arrows. I picked up my bow and gazed at it.

"Why is life the way it is?" I asked Chiron as my bow caught on fire.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well, life stinks and it's all my fault. My father could be dead because of me. Wouldn't you feel ashamed?"

Chiron pondered. "Well, I would say that I would not blame myself like you are. My father was Kronos you must understand too. But I would feel like I could've done better."

He said and shot an arrow in the exact spot of the target. I looked down at my feet and flushed red. I liked back up at the target an aimed. The the burning arrow shot and it hit the middle of the red spot. Chiron patted me on the back and praised me.

"Thanks, but it was a lucky shot." I dropped my bow and the flam died.

I walked away leaving Chiron with the smell of my burned bow.

My dad was somewhere out in the world and I must save him. I walked into my cold icy cabin and ran to my bee. I was freezing but didn't care. The tears running down my face onto my pillow steamed. As hours passed by, I stayed in my cabin sobbing and making myself feel guilty. I heard campers laughing and having fun times. No one bothered me. They all knew I was upset and mad.

"Uh—um Elsa?" A heard a soft yet kooky type of voice. My face unburied itself from the pillow soaked in tears. Leo stood at the doorway breathing out cold air.

"Elsa, you're purple. You need warmth." Leo pleaded.

"No," I turned my face away. "If I die, at least I know that—" Leo was concerned.

"C'mon Elsa. It's not your fault! Stop blaming yourself!" Leo yelled.

I was silent. He slid over to my bed. He sat gracefully down by my side. Leo took my hand and froze it. I took his and burned it. We stared endlessly into each other's eyes. The pain of ice on my hand; I couldn't even feel it. An hour or so passed and it was evening. I was hungry. My stomach growled and I was almost in ice. Leo dragged me out of my cabin and took me to eat. I thawed out and became warm again. My face was soft and smooth. I had eaten a hot supper and Leo and I headed to campfire songs. Anna sang beautifully and Kristoff the same. I was tired and depressed. I laid my head on Leo's lap and he sort of moved away. But then got comfortable with my face on his lap. He stroked my sort cheek. How we'll move on; I don't know? But I know I'll go through it with Leo at my side.

Leo sat in a tree playing with snow. His white hair blew in the summer breeze. His blue eyes glimmered as he looked around at camp. I started to ponder about how to get my powers back. Maybe if we did exactly what we did in the first place. Never mind Elsa, I thought. I cannot let crazy thoughts in my mind. I'll just have to get used to being a fire freak! Leo jumped down from the tree and walked over to Jason. The chuckled and talked. I caught Jason's face turn more serious. Something was wrong. Just then, horns were blowing from all different directions. I heard monsters growling and walking.

"Campers! Prepare for battle!" Chiron yelled holding up his bow. I turned and ran to Leo and Jason.

"What the—" I asked. They shut me up with a glance.

"I don't know." Jason said. I studied his face. Leo looked like he was ready to fight. But I wasn't. At that moment I knew something: my friends and I will be in a Great War. Demigods vs. monsters.


End file.
